Conventionally, image display devices often use display panels including an array of pixel units that allow individual light-emission control. An example of such display panels is the organic electroluminescence (EL) display panel. Organic EL display panels have excellent characteristics, such as being thin and light, and having high-speed responsiveness and a wide viewing angle, and are expected to have a promising future. Recent years have seen increased research and development geared toward increasing size, reducing energy consumption, and improving picture quality of organic EL panels.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 and PTL 2 disclose techniques for improving power efficiency in a driving circuit for a capacitive load. These documents disclose techniques which improve power efficiency in a circuit that drives, as a capacitive load, an EL element having a parasitic capacitance, by collecting the electrical charge that was charged in the EL element, into a capacitor, and reusing the collected electrical charge.